Cat of Steel
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: two years have passed since Maximus invaded and Elmore has fully recovered from it but the well deserved peace is ended when a mysterious alien race comes in an attempt to claim earth for there own needs but when one of the aliens claims to be Gumballs sister questions are raised on where Gumball really came from (hiatus)
1. Life without him

**Hey TAWOG fans I'm back with the next chapter in the supercat saga I do hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the others if you read them that is but anyway remeber this a sequal to supercat rises and wondershell so it's probably best that you read those first before you start this you have been warned**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

I can't say much about this one but I doubt I have much time left before it's all over. if you're still reading this I applaud you. but remember not all stories have a happy ending and not all stories have endings at all

Penny is seen running through the streets of Elmore she makes a sharp turn around a corner barely flashing her two golden bracelets on her wrist. "going to be lat going to be late" she kept repeating

' damn it' she thought in her head it was a attempted bank robbery so she had to do something about it she smiled at the memory as it really made her day feel more normal

Flashback

Penny was walking down the street when she saw police car driving down the street she could tell something was wrong based on their speed

she took out her phone and checked the time she smiled I got time

she ran down an alleyway to avoid being spotted 'where's a phone booth when you need it' she thought 'there normally all over the place when you're a superhero for some odd reason'

she stopped and and jumped on top of the roof and hid her bag behind a vent and she turned her golden bracelets and the but on her battle armor which she had to admit where starting to grow on her

she adjusted her sword and took off towards the commotion she noticed that the police cars had surrounded the Elmore first national bank 'dad keeps his money there' she thought

she flew over the bank and dropped in through the windows surprising the bank robbers

"shit it's wondershell" one of them called out

"I got this" the robber fired his gun but penny hit it away with her bracelet She then flew up to him and knocked him into a table she then grabbed her shield and knocked the other two out

"stay back or I'll shoot her" the robber grabbed on the civilians and put his gun to her head "stay back you bastard"

Penny didn't move the robber attempted to move back "attention this the police we have you surrounded"

"shit the the boys in blue" before he could turn his attention back to wondershell af ist collided with his face causing him to drop the girl and the gun and fly into the wall

"and you're out" Penny said with confidence

everyone in the bank looked at her confused Penny smiled "what not good enough" she said

Somone then coughed causing penny to fade out "no go I got ya there"

Penny then collected all of the robbers and brought them outside "here you go officer"

"thanks wondershell" the policeman said "we don't know what we do without you"

"well I should get going" Penny then flew off and went back to the building where she had left her stuff

she quickly changed out of her custom and brought out her phone to check the ime time her eyes widen as she realized she didn't have as much time as before

"I gotta go she jumped down from the building and started running"

End Flashback

Penny adjusted the bag on her back and kept running her speed increasing as she went she made another turn and stopped at her destination which was a huge building.

It's windows glistened in the sun making eyeing the building hard but she could get a good look at it it's white and blue paint made the building even more easier to spot though as she took a look at the name

"Elmore high school" Penny read aloud she couldn't help but smile at it as she walked up the stairs and entered the quiet building

Ever since he left things really weren't the same around the school not even the people while they didn't know the full truth it still hurt some people

Alan for instance tried his hardest to deny that he was gone but eventually came to accept it and somehow that inspired him to be a even nicer person his girlfriend carmen also reacted the same way but didn't change as much

she smiled as she walked past the couple who's loved hit the laws of physics in the face. Penny then saw the rest of her oldest friends and cheer mates as they walked by she couldn't help but smile at them

life had really gotten quiet around the school which proved that he was really was the guy who brought most of the fun to school

"Hey there beautiful" a voice called out pulling Penny out of her thoughts. she turned to find out it was none other than Tobias himself that troll really rubbed her the wrong way

"I noticed you were walking by yourself" he said in a smooth face

Penny just rolled her eyes at the boy "tobias I've already told you a million times-"

"I'm sorry but your beauty is just calling to me." he said as he put his hands behind his back

"whatever" penny said brushing him off "my is and always will be no so get that through that thick skull of your's"

"if you don't mind I have to get to class"Penny then turned and walked off to class she didn't know if she was right but there has been something of about him for a while but she couldn't quiet place it him and his little group

"oh come on doll don't be like that" Tobias called out"don't tell me you're still not over that loser Watterso-" tobias stopped when he noticed most of the people in the hallway had started looking at him

"what were all thinking it I mean good riddance to that loser he deserved to die" Tobias said with a ton of confidence

"I mean all he did was cause us problems" tobias began "and know we don't have any and you know why because that son of a bitch is de-"before he could finish he noticed Penny walking up to him a smile grew on his face

"Well look who came running bac-" before he could finish his sentence Penny and punched him in the gut with a force that almost made his eyes fall out his head

he hit the ground covering his gut while winching in pain "what the hell"

"You have no idea what he did for you" Penny said in a low whisper before walking away she honestly couldn't believe he said that

Sometimes it sucked it really did but it was for the best his family thought it best not to tell anyone and she complied but sometimes it felt like a bunch a knives stabbed her in the heart cause people never knew the extent he went through and the pain he felt

as she made her way to class she looked out the window a tear slowly escaped her eye as she thought of that night "it's hard to believe it been two years"

"What's wrong Penny a voice called out' she turned to see her old friend Rachel standing behind her

"oh it's nothing" she said wiping the tears from her face" I'm fine really" she said avoiding eye contact with the rainbow colored girl

"we both know that's not true" she then pulled in penny for a hug penny attempted to pull away but failed

"I know what today is" she whispered softly "and I'm sorry that my brother is acting like a fool" she told her calmly

"I miss him too you know"

Penny just stood trying not cry but eventually the tear bursted out Rachel just stood there and conforted her "it's okay just let it all out it's okay"

After a few minutes the two girls separated "know come on let's get to class"

Penny wiped a tear from her face and smiled "yeah we don't want to be late"

After school had ended Penny found Rachel standing outside waiting for her

"hey girl" she said walking up to her

"Hey Rachel" Penny replied

"so where you going" Rachel asked curiously

"To the watterson house"

"oh really" she said as they climbed on the bus

"yeah you know why" Penny told her

Rachel smiled knowing exactly why "yeah" she found herself a seat on the bus and penny sat next to her for most of the ride it was silent between them

the sound of everyone else slowly drained out "hey" Rachel said breaking the silence"You ever wonder what happened to carrie"

Penny turned with a questioning look " I never really put much thought into it I mean she just vanished without a trace" Penny said

"I know but you every wonder why" Rachel asked

"You really don't know" Penny asked her

Rachel shook her head "should I"

"it's the same reason for all the quiet know a days" Penny told her

"Wait so you're saying that she and -" Penny just nodded her head

Racheal look like seh going to explode "I don't believe this. I just can't find words " Rachel began sputtering I mean it's just wow"

"You know I always thought she had a crush on him tho" Rachel said

Penny nearly choked "you really need to stop that whole shipping thing it's starting to get weird" Penny told her

"oh come on it's all in good fun" Racheal told her "besides it's not like it's hurting anyone"

the bus then came to a stop and everyone grew quiet as Penny started to get off "thanks for the ride"

"Wait up Penny" Rachel ran up to her "no need to be in a rush"

"You coming too" Penny asked

"Yeah you're not the only here who misses him" Racheal told her as the walked up the path

"Yeah I know" she said smiling as they reached the door

Penny raised her hand to knock on it but hesitates she then feels Rachel's hand on her shoulder she turns to see her smiling Penny smiles back and proceeds to knock on the door

the door opent to reveal nicole Watterson she smiles at the two girls "you two are right no time" she then notices Penny frown

"Hey Penny I know today is hard but we have to smile it's what he would have wanted us to do"

Penny looks up and lets a smile grow on her face "I guess so"

"Know come on in" Nicole walked inside and the two girls began to follow before Penny could enter a brush off wind went past her she turned around and sees a leaf on the ground Penny smiles and picks it up and blows it away

"Happy birthday Gumball Watterson"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and it got yu exited for more to come don't forget to leave a review or to follow this story so you can find out what happens next time in part 3 of supercat**

 **until next time**


	2. Zach

**Hey TAWOG fans and I'm back with the second chapter of Cat of Steel this chapter will know take the story outside of Elmore and I will drop a lot facts and information so try to keep up with whats going on in the chapter**

 **Know onto the story**

* * *

"this will make Elmore burn"

"not as long as I'm here"

"wait Gumball there could be another way"

"I love you"

"No" a boy shouted as he shot up from his bed breathing heavily he looked around to take in his surroundings and noticed he was in his house

"Just a dream" he whispered "that's the fifth time this month" he stated as he started to get out of the bed

he then noticed that he was sweating really badly so much his blue fur had felt like he took an extended dive in a swimming pool he wobbly got out of bed trying to find his balance and started to head out of his room

'I've been having the same recurring dream for nearly two years' he thought in his head 'and it's always talking of the same place'

He walked into the restroom to take a look in the mirror he noticed the bed marks over his body but nothing more

he stopped and faced his reflection in the mirror looking it dead in the eye remebering his bizzar dream

"Gumball" he whispered "who is he" he looked around "or she and why do I feel like it's important to me" he looked at the palm of his hand releasing his claws he looked them over then retracting them

"Guess you'll have to find out" he started to make his way out of the restroom and down the stores of his house the old wood creaking under his feet as he walked down each step

once he reached the last step he started to make his way to the kitchen to find some food

while walking towards the kitchen he heard two people talking he peered in to see the two voices belong his adoptive parents

"I don't know what to say about him diana" the voice said

"come on cade you know he it would make him proud" another voice replied

"who are you talking about" the boy asked

the two looked up to see their adoptive son standing in the doorway

"oh zach I didn't notice you standing their"

he could never explain it for the life of him but he for some reason hated that name it felt wrong that he was using it but it all he could remember

"Sorry I barged in like that I was just curious" the boy known as zach replied

"that's alright" cade told him

from a distance zach took in the old wolf's appearance noticing how time was starting to catch up with him

"Me and diana here were just talking about are two little bundles of joy" cade told him

"what the twins do this time" zach asked other than him the other two kids in this house where twins Ruby and Roger they were more trouble bound than a cat at a fish party and he should know

Zach just laughed as he grabbed some cereal from the cabinet "come on they're causing you that much trouble"

"You don't know the half of it" cade told him while standing up he then turned on the nearby television which was playing the news

"Today we return to elmore city where they starting to begin the running for mayor" the newsman said " the confirmed men for the running are Gaylord Robison,Harold wilson,larry needlemeyer,and Felicity Parham"

the TV screen changes showing pictures of all of the running contenders 'why do I feel like I've meet them before' he takes a look at the contenders they all seem to have a familiar face

he looks at the man known as Harold and get a odd feeling of resentment as if he doesn't trust him

"there's something off about that man" zach says aloud

"who" cade asked the blue feline

"that Harold Wilson guy" Zach responds "I don't know why but I get a bad vibe from him"

Cade stroked his chin at the boy's statement "well I'll do some research on him while I'm at work" cade closed his newspaper and stood up from the table

"the job calling me in saying they found something in the arctic and they need me to see it" cade told them

"another find in the arctic" diana says surprised is it another nuclear war ship" she asked

"No it's not" cade told her "don't worry I'll be back in a couple of days" cade told her

he turned to zach "your bus from school will be here soon get dressed and go find the twins please"

Zach nodded "hey where are they anyway"

"Out in the fields" diana told him

Zach stood up from the table and took his bowl to the sink and washed it off "okay then I'll get going"

Zach then ran up the stairs to start getting dress removing his pajamas showing of the scar on his right hip

he stopped and traced his finger over it 'where did I get you' he asked in his head all he knew about it was that i was there when he arrived here

he stopped thinking about the scar and through his favorite sweater he could never explain why but he felt attached he then threw a black hood over it and headed out

"Cade,dian I'm heading out"After zach had left the house his mind began to wonder thinking about his real family and where they were and these dreams he's been having

"Elmore" zach whispered he had heard of it on the news it was attacked by a terrorist two years ago about as far as he can remember

He hated this other waking up in a field he has no other memories about his old life all he could remember was his name was zach and that's it

Zach was pulled out his thoughts when he heard an arrow tear through the wind he looked up to to see a arrow hit a tree near by Zach smiled knowing it was Roger practicing his aim

he ran over to see that his findings were correct and saw Roger with his trusty bow and arrow which was hand made

"hey Roger how ya doing" Zach shouted

the archer then turned to see his friend smiling at him from afar "wassup man"

he then let go of his arrow and it shot across the sky piercing the other arrow in half "yes finally" Roger shouted in pure joy

Zach had to admit Roger was good with a bow an arrow every time he he shot he would hit something almost to the point where he never missed

"where your sister the school bus is almost he-" zach was interrupted when he heard someone shouting

A mysterious figure landed between the two boys revealing herself to none other than Ruby herself "hey boys did you ring" she said in high voice

"No we didn't" Roger told her"But come on Zach needs to see his girlfriend" Roger teased

Zachs cheeks immediately turned red "oh shut up" he shouted at Roger as they started walking "your just mad cause I have a girlfriend"

"that's not true" Roger shoot back as he turned away huffing

"ladies ladies you're both beautiful know give a rest will ya" Ruby told the two "I mean does it really matter"

"Yes" the both of them said simutamsly

"I'll never understand boys" Ruby said as she held her head

They soon arrived to where the bus was waiting for them they quickly climbed on and the bus started moving

"be prepared Gumball everything is about change"

Zach stopped to see a mysterious figure standing in the distance looking at him with a cold glare in his eye's

"Hey Zach come on we need to find a seat" Ruby told him

"Yea it's just" Zach looked back to see the person was gone "nothing" Zach then fully climbed up the bus and looked around

Zach took a second to take it all in the bus was mostly quiet save for a few light conversations but other than that nothing really crazy was happening and that made him feel out of place

Zach walked down the Aisle to find his girlfriend sitting staring out of the window

"hey carrie" he said smiling

she turned to face him with a big smile on her face carrie wasn't like most kids she was born a ghost i was odd relationship but he just felt close to her

"So what you thinking about" Zach asked while sitting next to her

"Oh just a few thing from back home" she replied

"Oh" Zach turned away "what about it"

"oh nothing important just all the crazy things that happened there compared to out here" she told her boyfriend "I'll be honest sometimes I miss it just a little"

"Well I'm for one glad you're here" Zach said reassuring her "I couldn't imagine life without you"

Carrie turned away blushing "I couldn't imagine life without you either Gumball" she said in a whisper

"what" Zach asked

"Oh nothing" Carrie said waving her arms fract licly 'I can't believe I let that slip out' she thought in her head ' I Mean I know it's wrong but know I'll never have to worry about losing him'

The ride from there grew silent with a few conversations popping up every now and then as

ach turned behind him he saw Roger and Ruby talking almost if the they were having a disagreement which was surprising because they agreed on everything

"Hey Zach" Ruby asked from behind him

"yeah"

"Do you ever wonder if dad not telling us everth-" she interrupted when the buses tires blew out causing the bus to spin out of control and fall into the river

the Buses windows hen busted open as water began to fill the bus everyone started panicking as the bus driver attempted to open the doors but failed do water blocking the door

Ruby stood up trying to keep her head above the rising water "there's no way out" she shouted at the top off her lounges

"Where's zach" Carrie shouted

Roger placed his hand on the roof of the bus "where running out of room real quick"

All of the other kids were panicking on the bus as the all tried to find away off the bus

the water then soon reached the top off the bus consuming Ruby,Roger, and Carrie. they all began to struggle as their lungs started to run out of air

Roger grabbed his sister hand looking at for what might be there last time then by some miracle the bus started to move soon the front half of the bus was above the river on land

the Bus driver quickly opened the door causing water to drain out of the bus

When Ruby got her head out of the water she let in a big breath of air while coughing up some water "whats going on"as she quickly touched the ground again

Roger grabbed the seat and allowed himself to sit down "I don't know but I ain't questioning it"he said as all the kids quickly flooded out of the bus

Ruby turned her head and her eyes widen in shock as she say Zach outside of the end of the bus clearly out of breath

Zach let go of the bus falling back in the shallow part of the river the water splashing against his fur

"what happened" he asked quietly

later that day

the three children all sat huddled together in their house Ruby had her arms crossed and was shaking Roger was slowly rocking back and forth while Zach sat in the middle completely void of any emotion

Diana rushes in with three cups of hot chocolate "how you kids doing"

"where...doing fine mom" Ruby says between breaths

She hands them each a cup "I'm just glad you're alright" she said as she handed Roger his cup "when I heard what happened my heart almost stopped

"she turned towards Zach who was looking more spaced out by the second she was about to say something but was interrupted when her phone started to ring

"I'll be back just stay here and rest" Diana quickly left the room to answers the phone

Ruby straightened herself and looked at Zach who seemed as if had seen fifteen ghost in two minutes

"what happened" she whispered

There was a long silence between them before zach raised his head "I don't know" he said in a extremely low voice "all I know is when the bus hit the water I blanked out"

"Well thank you" Roger said putting a hand on his shoulder "you saved a bunch of lives"

Zach gave a weak smile as diana walked back into the room "your school says you have the rest of the week off" she told them "why don't all of go lay down know and let your body's rest"

the three nodded and started to head off to their respective rooms

Zach's mind still wonders to today's events that was the first time that has ever happened to him

"he's coming" a voice called out

"who's there" Zach quickly turned around to see the same man from before standing in his room Zach started to back up

"what are you" he asked trembling

the man said nothing as he walked to ach and placed his hand on his head "wait what are you-" Zach didn't finish his sentence as he blanked out to wake in a completely deserted area

Zach felt the sand going over his toes "where am I" Zach started to walk around destroyed buildings were everywhere "Roger" he shouted "Ruby"

No replay everything was quiet Zach turned to see a figure walking towards him "hey" Zach began frantically waving his arms

the figure took no mine to him and only keep walking

Zach ran up to him and waved in front of his face "hey do you know where everyone is"'the person stopped

Zach took a second to notice that he was wearing armor "hey what happen-" before Zack could finish the figure had stabbed Zachs mind then flashed he saw images of ships flying and people being killed

"No" Zach said backing up "no"

Zach fell back and opened his eyes to notice that he was back in his house and the stranger was gone

Zach looked out the window "what is going on"

miles away a figure is seen walking through the desert robes are seen covering their face as they travel leaving a trail of footprints

they came to a stop and fell to their knees letting out a breath of air looking up they saw a city in the distance

"finally" they said in a low voice

"I've found you brother"

* * *

 **And that is a Wrap**

 **before I go let me clear up a few things I'm pretty sure you all guessed who zach really is I mean it's really or is he but the real question you should be asking is how second thing is Ruby and Roger will have big roles later on so don't count them out. and lastly my question to you is who do think are mysterious stranger is and what are their motives tell me what think in the commits and leave a like**

 **Until next time**


	3. Mysterious orgins

**Hey TAWOG fans I'm back with another chapter for cat of steel I hope you all enjoy this chapter and give it a big thumbs up if you enjoy it oh and this chapter will jump around alot so try to stay focused and don't forget to leave a like**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

three helicopter's fly over the the arctic circle heading to a extremely large iceberg which surrounded by ice and snow

inside of the helicopter cade looked out of the window with a worried look on his face he heard about what had happened to his kids and Zach he honestly wanted to be there with but duty called

Cade turned to the pilot "do we any da what it is" he asked him

"No sir" he responded in a loud tone "they'll fill you in when me make ground contact

Cade nodded this was strange they were finding to many things in the ice and it was making him worry that it would spell disaster

the helicopter's slowly began to make their disant to a landing area where three people stood waiting once the helicopter landed cade stood up exited the chopper he looked around he saw the words E.L.I.T.E placed on all the building

he turned to one of the operatives and smiled "report" cade told the penguin agent as they started to walk away from the chopper

"A few days ago we started getting strange reading from this location" the agent began "we then sent teams to see what it was"

"More nuke war stuff" cade asked

"I wish that were true sir but whatever this tech is it's far more advanced that we had the time of the nuke war" the agent paused "it's even more advanced than what we have know"

Cade turned to him puzzled "so it's alien"

"That's the only reasonable explanation" the agent then open one of the many tents motioning cade to enter

they went inside to see people standing over a large desk arguing

on one end of the table a bid stood with her arms crossed her white feathers mixing the snow"I'm telling you general the public needs to know a find like this is historic" the lady said

A large bear stood up looking at her with weary eyes "I know how you feel Ms lyon I really do but if this turns out to be a dangerous weapon we will have to destroy it"

"But this is factual proof that aliens do exist and we can't just get rid of it" she argued back "who knows how this technology could benefit the who world"

Cade cleared his throat grabbing the two's attention " I take it there something dangerous about this"

"Oh commander I didn't see you there" the bear said " I'm general macow I'm head in this operation."

"and I'm sherry lyon reporter from big news" sherry told cade as she walked up to shake his hand "this has to be the scoop off the century"

Cade nodded " so I take it whatever is in the ice is alien"

macow nodded "Yes our researches have concluded that it's been here for centuries maybe even longer than that"

Cade stroke his brow "how come we never noticed"

" the ice here been around for a long time so which means any sensor data at the time wouldn't be able to pick it up" macow told him

"Not to mention that it's buried under what might be the largest Iceberg in existence right now" sherry finished

"and where positive it's alien"

"Well the tech is not like anything we've seen before" macow then turned taking out a small box "but many of its technology are for long distance space travel"

Cade looked at the digram off the ship it had a large oval type body and a tail at the end it made him wonder more about his adopted son after what he did

"Sir if I may' macow asked pulling cade out his thoughts " I saw we close down all research and lock this area down from the public eye" Macow asked the grey wolf

"that's bulll shit and you know it" sherry shouted " I keep telling you that this is a historic find" she started "and we can't just lock it up and throw away the key"

"Listen miss I know how much you want to get this story out there but you have to think if there more out there" macow told her "if that thing has some kind a doomsday protacl or hell what happens if it fall into the wrong hands"

"Right know I say it's to early to make a judgment call" Cade said stopping there argument "we should study it more just to be safe"

"That's an order Macow" cade said cutting the bear off he started to leave to tent I want teams inside that thing asap"

Cade then started to leave to the tent followed by the agent the lead him there "and if it's a threat we close it down no question asked

Cade walked out the tent and looks toward the huge wall of Ice the ship beginning to stick out 'I wonder what connections do you have in common Zach He remembered it like it was yesterday the day Zach fell from the sky

 **Flashback**

Cade is seen driving with Diana, Roger, and Ruby it was late the stars shining over the night sky

"This has to be the most boring day ever" Roger said

"Oh come on kids" cade said "not everyday can be filled with excitement"

"It would be if we lived in Elmore" Roger told his dad

"Yeah" Ruby agreed "All sorts of crazy things happen there"

As if on cue a large object shoots past the truck causing cade to spin out and fall of the road a large crash is heard in the field in front of them

"What was that" Roger asked

"I don't know" Cade told his son he opted out the car and looked to see if there was any damage "it looks like we're ok" he said as he looked in the direction of the crashed meteor

"wait" cade took a closer look and it looked like someone had stood up from the crash the stubbled over hitting the ground

"what the" Cade then ran over to crash site ignoring his wife's cries

once he got there he noticed a blue cat was laying down his clothes were completely torn and he was covered in bruises

cade bent down checked the boy's pulse luckily he was still alive

Cade the noticed the blood trailing along his body and found that there was a stab wound

"damn it" Cade shouted he quickly ripped off part off his shirt and cover the wound and picked the kid up

he ran back to the truck where Diana saw him running with the kid in his arms

"Diana start the truck we need to get to hospital fast" cade shouted

before they could ask what happened they were speeding off to the hospital

"Dad who is this" Roger ask coarsely "don't worry about that know just keep pressure on that wound"

within minutes they had arrived at the town hospital and probably had broken god knows how many rules off the road

Diana jumped out and opened the door where Ruby was sitting she quickly jumped out and turned to help roger bring the boy out he truck

"We need help" Cade shouted

tons of nurses than rushed to help them bringing a stretcher along to rush the boy to a room

Once they made it there Cade and his family were instructed to wait outside Cade let out a breath of fresh air he was glad they made in time

know all they can do is wait

"Cade" a voice called pulling him out of his thoughts

Cade turned to see his wife standing behind him with a worried look in her eye's

"Cade how-"

"I don't know but we should keep it to ourselves" he said cutting her off

A doctor walked out the door "with a concerned look in his eye

"is he going to be okay" cade asked in concern

"well he came to a few minutes ago" and luckily not a whole lot of blood was lost" he doctor told him " do you have any idea what happened to him"

"No" cade answered "we found him in a field on our way home"

The doctor stroked his chin "interesting" the doctor turned back and let out a sigh "well as it turns out the poor boy is suffering from amnesia

"What" Cade asked shocked

"Yes" the doctor answered "he has no memory of anything past today"

Cade turned to his wife who looked like she was on the verge of tears

"Well take him in until we can find his family" Cade told the doctor

Diana smiled her husband truly was a kind heart

Cade smiled "thank you for help"

"Anytime" the doctor answered "we'll let you know if anything comes up"

After the doctor left cade and Diana entered the room instructing Roger and Ruby to wait outside where that the boy was in the boy looked at him with a terrified look in his eye

"Hello" Cade said as bent down to meet the the blue cats eye level

"H-hello" he said nervously

"Are you sure you can't remember anything" Cade asked

"Well barely it's all a big blur" the boy answered "I but I think I can remember my name"

'Really what is it" diana asked

"I think it was Zach" the boy frowned "yeah Zach"

Cade smiled "well Zach you're coming home with us"

 **End Flashback**

And the rest is history Zach began a new life while searching for his old but the one question that plagued his mind is why did the boy fall from the sky HIs thoughts were interrupted when alarms started to go off

Cade looked around wonder what was going on he took a look at the spaceship and noticed it was starting to glow

"the hell" Cade said

"Commander" a voice called out

Cade turned to see macow running up to him "the ship's energy readings began to flair up we don't know how -" macow was interrupted when a large beam shot from the ship destroying most of mountain it was in

ice began falling down crashing casing the lights to begin to flicker on and off after a while the beam stopped but the mountain began to crumble revealing more of the ship

"We need team up there" we gotta find out what happened" Cade turned to sky "I have a bad feeling about this"

Deep in outer space a large object is seen drifting in a asteroid belt its appears to be a large vessel its hull covered in ice

inside the computer begins to buzz to life "artifact found"

a large pod behind it lets out steam and liquid from inside the the pod begins to leak out the opens revealing a small figure he drops to the ground and begins to strain his legs he body readjusting itself

he takes a look at the consol and smiles "computer began defrosting process on all pods" he said in a low growl

lights the flick on revealing tons of other pods all which began to open

"We finally found our salvation"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **this was a fun chapter to write and I hope it was fun to read to so now you know how Zach ended up with Cade but I bet you still have some lingering question all of which will be answered and who do think this mysterious person is please answer in the comments**

 **oh and before I go I've been getting a lot of requests on OC so I've decided to open a booth of sorts all you have to do is in the comments or private message tell your character's name,background,and alignment**

 **please note that I will probably no use all the characters and some may appear in future stories and all can be killed off or changed if need be so please tell me your ideas if you're interested but as always**

 **until next time**


	4. shocking revelations

**Hey TAWOG fans I'm not dead and i'm here with another chapter for Cat of steel. I Hope you guys enjoy this one and sorry for the long wait I had to go back to school and it really messed up my schedule so sorry abou you enjoy it don't forget to leave a like**

 **know onto the story**

* * *

Zach is seen walking around a empty room everything around him appears to blurry and the sounds of whispers go of in the distance

"Are you supercat"

"are you a hero"

"why are you here"

"it's coming"

"death is coming"

"Who is" Zach stopped mid sentence as the area began to catch fire around him "wait no" zach fell to his knees his vision becoming blurry "I can't"

his body began to burn almost as if he was falling

"Zach" a voice called out

"ZACH"

Zach shot up from his bed breathing heavily about sweat appeared on his face he looked around to see that he was in his room

Zach turned to see his girlfriend Carrie staring at him with worried eyes

"Carrie" Zach asked confused "when did you get here"

"A few minutes ago" she answered "Diana let me in"

Zach shifted in his bed "oh" he said calmly

"is everything okay" Carrie asked concerned for her the blue cat's well being "it seemed like quite the nightmare" she said jokingly

Zach chuckled but put his head down 'should I tell her' he thought to himself

"It's just" Zach started "I think my mind is trying to remember something but it comes in the forms of dreams" he admitted

"have... have you remembered anything" Carrie asked hesitantly

"No why" Zach asked

Carrie faced immediately turned red "no.. no reason" she answered quickly "well when you're ready get dressed the twins want to go by the lake"

Carrie then floated out of Zach's room to give the boy some privacy

Zach watched as she vanished from his sight he would never admit it but he felt as if she was hiding something from him something important

Zach looked up at the ceiling of his room he always wonders where she lived she just appeared when he asked if he was ever going to meet her parents she said she lived alone

"it's been to long" a voice called out pulling Zach out of his thoughts

"Who's there" Zach shouted worryingly

"where running out of time" the voice said again

"For what" Zach questioned

"they're coming" the voice answered "and you're the only one who can stop them"

"Stop who" Zach asked

"Is everything alright Zach" a voice called out

Zach turned to Diana standing in the doorway

"Uh yeah everything's just fine" Zach lied everthing was not fine he was pretty sure he was starting to go crazy

"Well Carrie and the twins are waiting for you" Diana tells the boy

"wait were suppose to go till an hour before nightfall" Zach told the orange wolf

"Oh well you have been sleeping for most of the day" Diana told the boy "ever since that incident you've woken up extremely late"

"again" Zach moaned he use to always wake up early in the morning but lately he hasn't and it is weirding him out big time"I'll be done in a second" Zach answered he felt a gush of wind brush past him it gave him a odd funny feeling but for some reason a comforting one as well

* * *

Penny let out a loud yawn as she walked behind her friend Rachel "Rach we've been walking all day" Penny moaned as she followed her Rainbow colored friend down the road

she honestly didn't feel like doing anything important today she only wanted to sleep but apparently that wasn't happening "shouldn't we be getting home I mean it's getting late" Penny looked over as the sun began to completely disappear behind the horizon

"Oh come on Penny you can't mope around all day" Racheal told her friend as she happily walked down the street "you should really start to go out more" Racheal told her friend "besides there something we need to talk about"

Penny gave a weak smile ever since she became wondershell her personal life took a backseat but Rachel had persisted they had a girls night out so she complied "Yeah yeah"

Rachel face lit up with happiness "alright there's that smile" Rachel said as she continued to walk off with her friend

Meanwhile at the edge off town's mysterious figure struggled into town the there face hidden behind a hood the there clothes were torn and ragged people gave a look and kep walking trying to avoid getting in their way

A police man walked by and gave a suspicious look he turned to the person and put a hand on their shoulder "excuse me" before he could finish the person threw him over his shoulder causing him to fly into a shop

people began screaming as the figure looked around as the cop struggled up pulling out his gun "hands in the air punk" he shouted

"where is he" the person asked thier voice sounded feminine but was too raspy to tell

"I said hands in the air" the cop shouted again

The person didn't listen and started walking towards the cop "where is he" they asked

The cop attempted to back up "I said stay back" the person didn't comply the officer fearing for his life opened fire shooting three bullets at the stranger

To the cops and everyone's surprise the bullets stroke the person and bounced off clicking on the floor

"Big mistake" was all they muttered before jumping at blinding speed and striking the cop knocking him down

the cop pulled out his walkie talkie and buzzed it in "I need back up" he shouted "hell I need a whole army" he said as he struggled to his feet "better yet we need wondershell"

Police sirens were heard racing to the area two raced past the walking Penny and Rachel "whats going on" Rachel asked

"I don't know" Penny answered 'this is bad I have to go, but' she looked at Rachel who still staring in the direction the cop car's went '"I'm sorry" Penny whispered before jumping behind a alley way

Rachel looked back to see her friend was gone "where" Rachel looked around"damn it" she ran towards the cops direction 'I knew it, I knew it was her' she thought to herself

The Cops had formed a circle around the stranger all holding their guns out in the direction Patrick stood from the crowd "This is your last chance" he said through the loudspeaker "surrender and you don't have to get hurt"

The person looked up Smirk could be seen under the covered face getting a closer look it appeared the person had blue fur, but before he could continue his thought the person stroke down all the police cars

Knocking Patrick on his back he grunted as he tried to stand up but was frozen in fear as he saw a cop car falling towards him he could have swore his life flashed before his eyes until he heard a loud thump

Patrick opened his eyes to see Wondershell standing over him smirking "last Time I check cars I ment for driving" she said

Patrick smirked as she placed the car safely on the ground and turned to mysterious individual "I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong town" Wondershell stomped her foot into the ground

"and I'm not letting you mess it up" she charged at her with blinding speed and uppercutted her sending her crashing into a building the person stood up and cracked her neck part of there fur revving

Wondershell was taken back by the color of their fur "no It can't be" she thought to herself 'he's suppose to be gone'

while lost in her thoughts the person appeared in front of her punched her in the face knocking her back into car flipping it over 'can't think about that' know I have to focus on the fight at hand

she regained her composure and started at her opponent they seemed off but their stance was so composed it was like they fought their entire lives

'ok second big bad guy' Wondershell thought to herself 'no pressure' she then jumped into the air lighting swarming around her "take this" she then shot a barrage of lighting at the person who jumped up in quick speed and appeared behind Penny and knocked her to the ground

'so fast' Wondershell thought to herself she jumped up again and attempted to get the person but missed as the person seemed to vanish realising the pattern she turned and hit the person before they could strike

Penny then flew down and grabbed their hood and tossed them to the side tearing it off. Tossing it off to the side Penny looked at the stranger and too her surprise she looked just like him

the head shape, body type, only difference was a stream of black hair that went over her left eye. "she's a girl" Wondershare whispered she looked into the crowd and saw Rachel standing with shocked look in her eye as well

Penny was Pulled out off her thought when she felt a punch in her face causing her nose to start bleeding Penny was taken back by this she stood on her left leg and wiped the blood away from her nose and charged back knocking the stranger back

"who are you" Wonder Shell shouted

"I don't have to answer to you" she responded she jumped and kneed Wondershell in the gut before grabbing her and tossing her to the ground she attempted to smash her face in but wondershell jumped out the way in time

wondershell turned and grabbed her by her arm and tossed her up in the air 'she has to be talking about him' she thought to herself she dodged her a few more times

After landing on opposite sides off each other wondershell gave a smirk "you're good" she said tuckered out "it's easy to tell you've got superhuman strength like him"

Her eyes widened in shock "how do you"

"I just do" Wondershell then flew at heer with blinding speed but the stranger jumped out off the way and attempted to kick her in the back but wondershell grabbed her by the shin and tossed her back

"but what I want to know is why you're looking for him" wondershell asked

In the crowd Rachel stood in terror she knew Penny could handle this but it was easy to tell she was outclassed she wanted to shout her name but she was afraid to reveal to her father who she is

Slowly she made her way to the front off the crowd so could see better hoping for the best she then saw her best friend having a stare down with the assent

"I want to talk" wondershell told her she looked around "but not her"

"and why should I talk with you" she shouted before jumping at her with full speed

"Cause I know where he is" wondershell told her

Hearing this the stranger stopped a large brush off air flowing past wondershell "you do"

"well yeah" she said "I'll show you"

Penny attempted to grab her arm so she could fly "I can mange" she then rose up "if our fight didn't tell you that I can fly"

wondershell added and then shot Patrick a 'don't even think about following us look

she then flew up and started to fly away with the stranger

"oh by the way what's your name" wondershell asked

she looked down "my name is ethiours sky-el comi-on" she responded

wondershell raised an eyebrow "I'm just gonna call you sky"

"that's insulting" sky told her

"sorry but I'm not calling you that" wondershell told her

"and yours"

"I'm wondershell, but just call me Penny k"

"Penny" she asked "is that a common earth name"

"earth name" wondershell asked "aren't you from earth"

sky just looked away as they approached the their destination she was honestly glad she was finally going to be with him again after all these years

"hey if you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship with him" wondershell asked

Sky looked away and let out a sigh "he's my older brother"

At the moment penny mind froze she stopped being wondershell all together 'brother but how Nicole has known Richard all her life'

"Well to be honest we never meet" she said "his name was Gum"

"ball" wondershell finished "it's probably time I tell you" wondershell looked up as they approached the graveyard

"Tell me what" sky asked "and how did you know my brothers nickname

"Well first Gumball is his real name second he"

"I think we're going the wrong way" sky stopped froze midair and looked around "cause know I'm sensing him about a long way that way" she pointed

"what do mean"

"Well call it a empathy link" sky told her "I can since my brother's location before it was coming from this place, but know it appears he's about 40 miles from here"

"wait he's alive" wondershell asked in shock

" Yeah why wouldn't he be" sky asked confused

On the other hand wonders all felt as if her gut had been taken out of her he was still alive tears began to appear on her face as she slowly went to the ground

"hey you're losing altitude" sky shouted as Penny lowered herself to the ground

Penny landed barely able to stand her legs feeling wobbly "I don't believe it" her armor started to disappear

"Penny" someone shouted

wondershell know Penny looked to see her friend Rachel running up to her "hey girl what's wrong"

"Racheal" she whispered

"Hey are you okay" sky asked as she landed "come on we should get going" she asked

"hey back off" Rachel shouted "it's clear that Penny is feeling emotional right now" she was interrupted when Penny put her hand on her arm

"Reach" she said weakly "that's Gumballs sister"

Rachel's mind went blank she took a closer look at their new friend and on closer inspection she did bear a resemblance to the

"That's not even the best part Racheal" Penny said tears starting to come down her face " Gumball is alive"

Racheal mind did a hole 180 she had her thoughts when earlier this week she saw a picture off a boy in the news that looked just like him, but know she knew it "I.. oh my" Racheal could find the words to say

She looked up towards Gumball supposed sister "if this a sick joke I swear" she started

"it's not a joke" sky retorted "I wouldn't have come all this way if he were dead" she shouted at the rainbow haired girl

"STOP!" Penny shouted "Sky please take us to him" Penny asked practically begging the girl

"Okay, but we should leave know before he moves again" sky answered

Penny then realised that they'll have to fly there, and that would mean

"I already know" Racheal told her pulling her out of her thoughts "I mean come on this the girl that was fighting wondershell about an a few minutes ago

"you're not mad" Penny asked

"a little" Racheal told her "but" she said holding her finger up "you can tell me all about on the way"

Penny smiled and grabbed Rachel's arm "oh and don't worry about your mom Rachel" Penny told her "I've got an excuse for us" she then turned to sky and nodded

Sky shrugged she honestly didn't understand what was going on and frankly she didn't care she took off Penney following close behind

'maybe I should text Mrs watterson' Penny thought as she flew off 'no I don't want to get there hopes up' Penny told herself 'I'll face this on my own'

Little did she know on the outskirts of town Nicole watterson was heading to same place they were with anias in the back seat "Mom are you sure it was a wise idea to leave dad at the house by himself" anais asked

"No, but" here mind flashed to what she saw on the news the previous morning " I need to see this" she honestly wasn't prepared for this but she wasn't going to let it get to her 'I'm not going to tell Penny' she thought to herself 'I can't break the poor girl's heart anymore'

* * *

Zach,Carrier,Roger, and Ruby all walked along the lake the moon reflecting off the night sky crickets could be heard in the distance as the three teenagers talked

Zach however was wrapped in his own thoughts 'the flashes are starting to get worse' he thought to himself

Zach came to a stop and looked at himself in the lake 'why is it all coming back know' he looked over to Carrier he always got that feeling she was hiding something but he didn't know what

"Gumball" a voice called out

"Who said that" Zach called out getting the attention of the others

Zach looked around he knew he heard something but what was it his finally landed on a man standing over the water

He was a tall blue cat he was dressed in robes that went all the way down to his feet he had a stern look in his eye, but for some reason Zach felt close to him like they'd meet before

"who are you" Zach asked

"Who are you talking too" Roger asked

"You're freaking me out" Ruby asked

Carrie was left utterly speechless 'if his memory comes back' she thought to herself "I gotta go" she said suddenly before teleporting away

"hey wait" Ruby called out

Zach ignored his girlfriends weird antics and started walking to the figure before stopping at the front off the lake "who are you"

The figure looked down "a small smile appeared on his lips before fading "why I" he stopped almost as if he was unsure what to say

"I am your grandfather"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **hahahahahahahahahahahahahah I bet none of you saw that coming from Penny I'm pretty sure it's obvious by know Zach is who we all think it is but still I think the build up was good, but the stranger I know for a fact none of you saw that coming which why I ended it here to leave you shocked and confused**

 **Don't worry I'll explain it all in do time but for now like review give me an OC if you please and I'll hopefully be back to a normal schedule though it might change I'll let you know in the next chapter**

 **Until next time**


	5. hiatus

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while it's just that I've been reading my other two stories for this archive and honestly I'm thinking of just re-doing my first fanfic before I finish this**

 **Now the reason I'm doing this is just some elemnts I'm trying to include won't make sense casue now I have a totalllly differnt Idea for supercat than wht I orginally planned so anyway I'll see yu guys soon blazingshadow out peace**


	6. update

**Hey guys sorry to say, but this isn't an update for this story so to speak sorry I know your prpobly wondering whats happening next and me dissappering like this isn't helping**

 **So anyway after spending a month reading over my other supercat Fanfics I've decded I will re writethe first supercat however, I may just place it in the old document so I don't have to delte the story and go through all that trouble**

 **and I have a question I'd like t ask you guys'**

 **do you think I should re-write supercat rises as well and add a few more chapters or just leave it alone please let me know in the comment section**

 **well I think that's it and don't forget my OC charater thing is still open so submit your ideas in the comment section and let me know of any charaters you'd like too see**

 **annyway**

 **Until next time**


End file.
